The major objective of this proposal is to develop a refined reproducible animal model of the fetal alcohol syndrome in Beagle dogs. Clinically, this syndrome occurs in human offspring of chronic alcoholic women as recognizable patterns of morphologic and mental abnormalities. Female pregnant animals will be administered by gastric intubation various daily doses of ethanol throughout gestation to determine threshold dose and blood-ethanol concentration (BEC) ranges which will induce anomalies in live-born pups. (It has been demonstrated already in our laboratory that similarly administered doses of ethanol which induce physical dependence in pregnant Beagles either completely suppress intrauterine tissue development or result in abortion of dead immature fetuses.) Other animals will be given the to-be-determined threshold dosage range of ethanol during various and different short time segments (only) during gestation to determine the period of highest risk of abnormal development, as well as that time of relative insusceptibility to ethanol-induced dysmorphogenesis. Maternal and fetal BEC will be correlated with amounts of ethanol intake. Control animals will be given isocaloric sucrose solution. All offspring will undergo extensive perinatal examination and study of postnatal development.